falloutfandomfandomcom-20200213-history
Dutch Holmes
Dutch Holmes is a member of Project Warrior Weapons, and is considered extremely dangerous. Although not on the same par as his counter-part, Jacob Vaughton, he is still considered a force to be trifled with. Dutch Holmes is considered an equal to Vladimir, one of his classmates, but is far less powerful than his former target and current "acquaintance" and classmate, Jacob. Dutch is one of three warrior weapons, both former and current, that is aware of his status as a Warrior Weapon. Early Life Born to an unknown mother and an abusive father in the NCR, Dutch Holmes was born in 2240. Abused by his father, Joe Holmes, Dutch was a misguided soul, and as a very young child, failed to develop the essential life stage goal at that age: trust. As with all other subjects in Project Warrior Weapons, Dutch was kidnapped at the age of three, a year later than his counter-part, Jacob Vaughton. Pressed with other young children into the BlackOps project, Dutch was trained by Enclave elites in the art of combat, including hand-to-hand, marksmanship, and other useful combat skills. Of course, it altered his personality even worse, improving upon the damage caused by his father, who abused him as a child. This, of course, created a messed-up, deadly, miniature child killing machine, much like his "classmates." At the age of thirteen, Dutch was subjected to memory grafts, his early life disappearing before his eyes. However, these grafts were faulty, and although they would wear off over time, Dutch, who would slowly regain his long-lost memories saw no need to leave the place that had given him purpose, and remained a loyal soldier. At the age of fourteen, when combat training formally began for BlackOps, during a training exercise, Dutch went blind from a friendly fire incident in which live ammunition was used, courtesy of Vladimir, a "classmate". Nevertheless, he remained in the program, although sometimes questioning how he had no recollection of his early life. During his years as a trainee, Holmes, at age 14, would prove to be more than a formidable opponent, with recorded sparring losses only to Jacob and Vladimir, who went AWOL after several years in the Enclave. Usually, the people who lost to him merely underestimated him because of his blindness. Holmes played to his advantage, since these matches more often than not played between the over-confident cocky trainee and the wise, clever trainee. Holmes played the latter card; this lead to his success, and allowed him to keep his life, as Ivan Raikov, until graduation, had extreme doubts that Holmes would be of any value in combat roles whatsoever. Upon graduation, Dutch was received at the top with Jacob and Vladimir of his class, with honors by Raikov, who had decided that a blind test subject could have value instead of just firewood for the incinerator. Holmes was transferred for more experimentation, where he received extensive doses of radiation and tinkering with his genetic makeup. The end result of this experimentation was a unique condition that allowed Holmes' new-found blindness to work to his advantage. His genetic makeup had been messed up so much that he was now 50% resistant to radiation. Also, as radiation increased, it acted as his sense of sight. As radiation levels increase, he grows more aware and combative. Even at low levels, Holmes would be able to see almost crystal clear, his vision in the form of radiation signatures emanating from opponents. However, it also left him with the weakness that in rare cases where radiation was extremely low to non-existent, Holmes would be blind completely, and be forced to rely on the senses of smell and hearing. Adopting a Son Sometime around 2260, Dutch was radioed to provide assistance to a group of Enclave G.I.s assaulting a rather uncooperative waster settlement, known as Hertz. The wasters had proven most annoying in hassling the Enclave's field team near there, and it had been deemed necessary to remove the infestation of wasters. Moving to assist the five-man team within a mile of Hertz, Dutch took command, leading the four G.I.s and their officer against the settlement, pillaging it and destroying it, leaving no trace that he had ever been there. However, in the short time he was there, he came upon a mother and child, hiding in their scrap metal cottage. Shooting the mother dead with hesitation, Dutch seized the child, hardly two, and took him for his own. He didn't feel like killing children. Dutch needed a legacy, someone who would carry on his name in the Enclave as proficient soldiers of humbled ancestry as wastelanders. He was near his end of duty, and soon he would be retiring to a life of service as a DI in the BlackOps programs. This boy, as was he, would be removed from the Wastes, taught to fight for the Enclave's banner, and crush the opposition that Dutch could not. His name would be Dave. Dutch would raised Dave as his own, and although he did tell him about his true heritage as a waster, he never told him how he found Dave. It would a secret Dutch would take to the grave. The D.C. Uprising Holmes is still working for the Enclave, although most of his more dangerous rivals, notably Jacob and Vladimir Sechin had long since left the Enclave for more free-lance and paramilitary life styles. Holmes is currently on missions in the DC area to bring these fugitives to justice; whatever his messed up interpretation may be of the word. Holmes was seen roaming the DC area after the end of the DC Riots. Currently, he seeks to capture Jacob, although he sees that it is impossible. Of course, his superiors do not have the same wisdom that Holmes possess. Still, Dutch follows orders to the best of his abilities. After trailing Jacob and his crew to Vault 106, Holmes quickly established a creepy presence, stalking and observing the group inside the vault clinic from an upper level window and disappearing frequently. After following them above ground, Holmes made formal introductions, where he neutralized some rather annoying fellows for a brief interlude with Jacob. Soon, an all-out duel took place, with Jacob and Holmes fighting, but neither taking any hits. Eventually, Jacob gained the upper-hand, and swung Holmes into a car, smashing him completely. Although Holmes did survive, his sunglasses were ruined, and he was quite pissed. Eventually, however, Holmes convinced Jacob to help with an Enclave mission; remove and neutralize Crusade HighCom. In turn, Jacob would be hunted no more. Jacob accepted, and together with several other Warrior Weapons, they infiltrated Jerusalem via Crusade-marked and identified VTOLs, dressed in Crusade colored Power Armor. They infiltrated Moore's Tower Retreat, where their cover was blown. Unable to capture Moore, Holmes and Jacob, as well as the WW Squad, pursued Moore to the bottom reaches of Level One in the Yorktown Bunker, where Holmes was subsequently knocked out by a grenade. Barely catching up to Moore before he escaped, Holmes was hit twice by sniper fire, and almost died from lack of blood. However, he was extracted and given stimpaks before the VTOL crashed, with Holmes, Stephanie, Jacob, and the small man that Holmes didn't yet know. However, they were rescued by Conor Strauss, Cerebral Jack, and others. The group then subsequently escaped into the DC Ruins after a CCI and Crusade Dog attack. After this, Dutch went on a military leave of absence for a small period of time, clearing his head. His memory grafts having long since failed, he struggled to come up with memories of his childhood. However, he remained a loyal Enclave soldier. The Enclave gave him purpose; it had shaped him, given him a name, and given him something to live on. 2281 During this time, Dutch found himself once again working with wastelanders. Popping into Stefanie McRae's hidey hole where the group was staying, Dutch was greeted with mixed feelings; more like Aaron Ramsey becoming extremely angry towards Dutch for being an Enclave G.I. and operative. Ignoring him, Dutch and the crew had several discussions before Dutch asked Riley Alan to help him with his new weapon, which promptly misfired and fried Stefanie's Mr. Handy. After a brief exchange of expletives, the crew was attacked by a number of Enclave Sweepers who had broken loose and traveled north. Removing the threat, Dutch and crew set out to Marshall Rascón, whom Weston Foster, one of Dutch's good friends, said could provide them with an SCM .30 cal. machine-gun that might help with the Crusade killing. Heading for Marshall's office, Dutch, as well as Vladimir Sechin and Jacob Vaughton, waited in the subway office whilst Weston arranged details on the deal to gain the weapon. Hence, they were given a mission; remove a band of raiders hampering Marshall's trading deals. Easily dispatching the raider crew within a few dozen minutes, and with only a few minor mishaps and explosions, Dutch once again played body guard as Weston and the crew arranged to complete the deal. However, when Dutch heard arguing, he thought mistakenly that the deal had gone sour. Dispatching five henchman with a few gunshots and swipes of his katana, Dutch burst into the office, where he noticed a major lack and bloodshed, except for Marshall's missing finger and Stefanie cradling his nut sack and threatening to rip it off. Backing up a wee bit, Dutch waited as the crew finished the deal, grabbed the gun, and headed in El Oso out into the night, where Dutch and Cerebral Jack captured an assassin. After a brief moment of torture, Dutch and the crew engaged several CCI assassins, who attacked and wounded Stefanie. During the battle at Jerusalem, Dutch ran off alone to finally complete his orders; destroy the DC Crusade, whether it be through himself or others. Sneaking into the Last Legion's camp, he imitated an officer, infiltrated the leadership, and decapitated the entire command without so much as a sweat, although his primary target, Nathaniel Roarke, was not present. Soon after, Dutch engaged several ghouls from Rapture Company's Top Seven, defeating them with the help of Jacob Vaughton, who arrived late in the fight and neutralized the enemy. All the while, Hennard came ever closer, intent on finishing off Dutch, who was now defending El Oso from Loyalist and L.L. attack. When Hennard appeared however, he easily picked out Dutch, and began brutally attacking him. Any attacks from Dutch's comrades had no effect what-so-ever, and Dutch was slammed into buildings multiple times before being put out of commission. Eventually, the group was forced to withdraw underground, fighting it's way through Jerusalem Caverns until entering the actual bunker system through a ventilation shaft. Dutch led the group through fighting on several levels for almost eight continuous hours until they reached the seventeenth level, where an armory was located. However, Hennard caught up with them easily and engaged the group. There, Dutch gave his life to prevent Hennard from smashing several members of the crew with his mini-gun. Hennard repeatedly smashed him to death, then gripped him in a bear-hug and broke his spine. His son subsequently retrieved his body after tracing them to the bunker. Acquaintances of Mr. Holmes Dutch has met many people over the course of his life. The majority of his friends and enemies are deceased first generation Warrior Weapons. The remainder? Wastelanders. Of course, this is off record. Dutch has taken a keen liking to these people, but if HighCom found out, it would be his head as the price. *'Jacob Vaughton:' Originally, Dutch and Jacob were classmates during their Warrior Weapon BlackOps training. After Jacob killed several of their classmates and deserted, Dutch grew extreme hatred, and accepted a mission to hunt him down in the Capital Wasteland. However, it wasn't to kill him, unfortunately. It was to extend an offering a peace and a mission that would, in agreement, rid Jacob of the Enclave, theoretically. The mission? Assassinate the Crusade's HighCom. The mission, which would take place directly after the DC Riots, would end in success, although Jacob continued to kill Dutch's classmates who had joined them on the mission. After this, Dutch lost all enmity to Jacob, since he had saved his life. Currently, they are allies. *'Stefanie McRae:' The girl whom Holmes encountered in Jerusalem, Holmes has gained a small amount of respect for this woman. Although Dutch thinks he could kill her in a snap, he is honored to have her as an ally. *'Jackal:' Holmes only met this ghoul briefly, but in the time he met him, he proved to Holmes he wasn't some pushover waster simply armed with intricate weaponry. He is currently an ally of Holmes'. *'Weston "Henchmen" Foster:' Holmes has known this waster since the DC Riots came to a close. Although Holmes finds him a trifle annoying, he's glad that Weston can provide him with some laughter every now and then. Being an Enclave soldier is fun most of the time. *'Riley Alan:' A small man who works 'voodoo', Holmes considers this man a friend. Dutch finds Riley's technological help useful when tinkering with his weapons and equipment. Dutch secretly fears Riley's dog, Cat. *'The Crusade:' Up until 2281, Dutch was the only Enclave agent assigned with the specific intention of aiding or possibly manufacturing the death of the DC Crusade and allowing for a better comeback of the Enclave in the area. After 2281, Dutch re-located up north, started fighting in the New York Theater of War, and then began to aid the Crusade as they aligned themselves with the Enclave. Seeing this as a betrayal to the all the work he had done, Dutch is extremely bitter and angry to all Crusaders. Appearance Dutch Holmes wears simple pre-War jeans, a black jacket, and aviator sunglasses. This pre-War outfit allows Holmes to blend in with surrounding civilians, although he is considerably better dressed than your average wastelander. Dutch is fairly good looking, although he tries to stay away from the ladies most of the time. He has broad features, white teeth, and nerves of steel, which is only super-seeded by Jacob, who has nerves of high-grade titanium. Equipment and Skills It wouldn't make sense for Dutch to trundle around with no armor or too much armor, and wears a light layer of kevlar underneath his clothing. However, Dutch Holmes has been known to wear Enclave Hellfire Power Armor during large engagements and higher profile missions. Concerning weapons, Dutch prefers to use sidearms over rifles, although he is extremely proficient with all forms of weaponry, excluding energy weapons, which he sees as more troublesome to maintain and find ammunition for. Dutch carries two Colt M1911s with extended magazines, which he carries in holsters hanging from his jeans. Dutch also carries a combat knife in his pocket, for easy reach. Although Holmes prefers the use of the traditional handgun, he does see use for rifles, and carried a pre-War Tavor TAR-21 Assault Rifle on him at all times. Like all the veteran combatants of his time, Holmes has customized his Assault Rifle with special additions, such as extended clips and Reflex scopes. However, this was destroyed during the battle for Jerusalem. For melee weapons, Holmes carries a captured SCM Officer Sword. Although it's much bigger than his former trench knife, he likes the handle and the way soldiers get cleaved when he swings it. Currently, Dutch Holmes also carries a Enclave war model of the pre-War Suekoto Hondachi Katana, which he has appropriately named "Ex Infernae". After the events at Jerusalem, Dutch took up more advanced training in martial arts and swordsmanship skills, improving in more pre-war skills, such as Kenjutsu. In this, he also trained in two other disciplines much related to Kenjutsu; Battōjutsu and Tojutsu, the latter of which is separated completely from Kenjutsu, which encompasses Battōjutsu, the art of drawing one's sword. Normally, Dutch Holmes in more at home with a sidearm, preferably his Colt 1911, but he found that perfected swordsmanship acts as an excellent backup weapon. All of Dutch Holmes' equipment, from his black jacket and blue jeans to his katana, is emblazoned somewhere with his symbol, a Japanese symbol meaning "Fire". Like all warrior weapons, Holmes is proficient in the art of hand-to-hand combat, and has completed his martial arts training. However, his combat skills are still not on a par with Jacob, his main rival, who, in a fair fight, could kill Holmes eventually. This has lead to Holmes having to use wit to out think and trick Jacob with cleverness, such as allowing Jacob to over-extend, etc. Still, Holmes is more of a match for the standard military soldier, and, when compared to ordinary raiders, the cloud of death. Most people simply under-estimate Holmes simply because he is blind; this has been the undoing of many of Dutch's opponents. Dutch is definitely a swordsman at heart, as well as a handgun man. He is one of the finest swordsmen in the entire Enclave, as well as one of the best, if not the best, shots in the Enclave, with a sidearm of any type. However, he is not as proficient with rifles. Earning little above average to high markings in rifle courses during training, Dutch simply finds the fact that he needs to use both hands to maintain and fire correctly "ineffective". He'd rather have one free hand to deal with any sudden threats over having two hands using a rifle when he could be jumped. Equipment List *Black Bomber-Style Jacket (Retrieved by Dave) *Black Aviator Sunglasses (Retrieved by Dave) *Dirty Pre-War Jeans (Destroyed) *Enclave Hellfire Power Armor (When necessary) *Two Colt M1911s, extended magazines, better iron sights (Destroyed) *Modified Tavor TAR-21 Assault Rifle, Reflex Scope, extended magazine (Destroyed) *SCM G36C Assault Rifle (Destroyed) *Frag Grenades, increased yield (Destroyed) *SCM Officer Sword or Suekoto Hondachi Katana, "Ex Infernae" (Enclave War Model, not an original) (Retrieved by Dave) *Trench Knife (Destroyed) *Several weeks worth of rations and medical supplies *Army backpack (Retrieved by Dave) Quotes By User:KuHB1aM Holmes, Dutch Category:Restoration